Vivir atada a ti
by SMRU
Summary: .:SasuSaku:. Se suponía que iba a ser una misión normal. Se suponía. De normal no tenía ni los kunais, y eso lo descubrí cuando me desperté en aquel futón, metida en una cueva, y siendo observada por dos ojos negros que me helaron la sangre. Sasuke-kun...
1. Una misión normal

**Mizuki vuelve, y se está metiendo de cabeza en la boca del lobo (con segundas xD). Tengo demasiados fics abiertos, y éste debería subirle para cuando termine la primera temporada de LDL, pero, mierda, le he cogido cariño a la historia. Los SasukSaku me vuelven loca. No sé cada cuanto subiré capítulo. Supongo que cuando tenga tiempo para escribirlo. Pero, quiero avisar, que no me daré tanta prisa como con LDL. Comprendedlo, es mi fic estrella. A ver, respecto a este... Seguramente habrá lemmon. Y aunque no haya lemmon, si que hay escenas que derriten mantequilla de lo calientes que son. El SasuSaku es así. Muy pasional. Y mola n.n Bueno, a ver, vamos con los datos del fic... Y, es que ahora, a través de los altavoces de mi ordenador suena "Alones", de "Aqua Timez", y me ha impulsado a subirlo. Aquí está.**

**Título: **Vivir atada a ti.

**Autora:** SMRU

**Género:** Romance/Drama (No os austéis)

**N****otas de la autora:** Le estoy cogiendo cariño a escribir en primera persona. Meterme en el papel de Sakura me resulta muy fácil, ya que yo también estoy locamente enamorada de Sasuke xD Y, vale, la comprendo, yo también he sufrido lo mío. La despedida no fue tan trágica, pero algo por el estilo. Sé que a nadie le interesa, pero me voy al salón del manga de BCN con el pelo rosa y cosplay de Sakura n.n Así que, ya aviso, si alguien piensa ir con un cosplay bueno de Sasuke, que se prepare para la sesión de fotos de SasuSaku xD Y otra cosa, ya que hablamos de Sasuke, el primer capítulo se lo dedio a él. Como regalo atrasado dos días de su cumple xD Hala. Eso.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto no me pertenece.

* * *

**Vivir atada a ti**

_By SMRU_

**Capítulo 1: Una misión normal.**

Aquella misión iba a ser como cualquier otra. Tan sólo debíamos escoltar al hijo de un señor feudal hasta su pueblo natal, dónde podríamos pasar tres días de agradables vacaciones.

Y aquel amanecer, mientras comprobaba mentalmente todo mi equipamiento, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo "agradables" que iban a ser esos días.

-¡Sakura-chan!

Naruto, como siempre, llegó el último. Yo ya estaba charlando animadamente con Sai, Yamato Taicho, y Shibuien, el joven al que tendríamos que escoltar.

Le saludé como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla, y él me lo devolvió risueño, pese a tener unas ojeras tremendas.

-¿Hoy tampoco has dormido?

-Un poco. –Se encogió de hombros.- Estaba estudiando.

El capitán nos indicó que nos pusiéramos en marcha, y Sai se unió a nuestra conversación, mientras Yamato hablaba con Shibuien.

-¿Otra vez estudiando?

Naruto se llevó una mano a la nuca y sonrió de esa forma tan peculiarmente suya. Sai le sonrió, y yo le imité.

Por aquel entonces, mi compañero estaba estudiando para pasar los exámenes de chunin, ya que él era el único de nuestra promoción que se había quedado atrás, aunque probablemente fuera el más fuerte de todos.

Se había prometido a sí mismo que aquella vez lo haría bien, y se había pasado el último mes estudiando duramente.

No es el más listo de todos (título que pertenece a Shikamaru), tampoco el más trabajador (esta vez seguramente sea Lee), pero sí el que más ilusión y ganas le pone.

No en vano, su sueño es llegar ser Hokage, y, sinceramente, espero que algún día lo consiga. Entonces yo podré dedicarme a rascarme la barriga, o a trabajar en el hospital.

Pero de momento, me interesa relataros la misión.

El camino fue tan normal que hasta se hizo aburrido.

No nos asaltaron, no nos atacaron, nadie se atrevía a tosernos.

De todos modos, por seguridad o porque el chaval éste era anti-social, nos mandó ir por el medio del bosque, de modo que no nos cruzamos con ninguna población.

Estaba comenzando a hartarme de los mosquitos cuando el capitán frenó en seco.

-Está bien, pararemos aquí a descansar.

Aquello supuso un alivio para todos. Cuando terminamos de preparar la hoguera ya había anochecido, por lo que decidimos hacer los turnos para vigilar.

Aunque lo único que rondaba por allí eran los bichos.

-Yo puedo hacer el primer turno, no me importa.

Yamato Taicho miró a Naruto y asintió.

-Entonces yo haré el segundo. –Sai y yo cerramos el pico, agradecidos por poder dormir un poco.-

Shibuien se fue a dormir muy pronto, y nos obligó a montar una tienda de campaña para él solo.

Tsk, decía que los mosquitos le picaban.

Como a todos, majo. El caso es que el tío ese me caía gordo. Y lo peor de todo es que era un pervertido estúpido.

Había ido a Konoha para firmar un acuerdo con Tsunade-sama, y ella tampoco le aguantaba.

Decía que era un malcriado, un consentido, un niño de papá, vamos.

Prepotente, orgulloso… y luego resultaba ser un cobarde. Le tenía miedo a las arañas, a los mosquitos, hormigas, cucarachas… a todo bicho en general, por lo que le había pedido a la Hokage expresamente una casa lejos de la de los Aburame.

Le pusieron en un hotel bastante acogedor.

A los pocos días también se marchó de allí. ¿Adivinan? Al lado vivían los Inuzuka, y resulta que también le daban miedo los perros.

Aunque, bueno, eso no se lo reprocho. Yo no dormiría tranquila sabiendo que un mastodonte como Akamaru está a mi lado. Hay que reconocer que el "perrito" impone.

Con lo mono que era cuando no media más de medio metro…

Algún día tendré que preguntarle a Kiba qué le da de comer.

Bueno, el caso es que el tipo este, Shibuien, no valía para nada. Y lo peor de todo es que había intentado ligarse a todas las chicas de Konoha. Y eso me incluye a mí.

Primero lo intentó con Ino, que le dio calabazas enseguida, alegando que era demasiada poca cosa para ella.

Luego se cruzó con Tenten. Tuvo la mala suerte de que iba con su equipo al completo, y Neji y Lee son muy… cómo decirlo… que la sobreprotegen, vamos.

Total, que Shibuien acabó en el hospital y Neji y Lee con una sanción cada uno. Y creo que Tenten ni llegó a enterarse que todo por ella.

Luego vino Hinata, y Shibuien volvió al hospital y Neji a por otra sanción.

¿Sabéis? Me estoy dando cuenta de que los chicos en Konoha son muy celosos. Creo que lo tendré en cuenta en un futuro.

A la mañana siguiente nos pusimos en marcha temprano, y, como no, Shibuien se quejó.

Puede que ahora le esté poniendo más verde que un pimiento, pero creedme que luego os compadeceréis de él. Como lo hice yo.

… sin pensar mal, a mí aún me esperaban muchas cosas mejores que Shibuien.

El caso es que, tres agotadores días después, llegamos hasta su aldea.

Y, ¡plof!...

Sorpresa.

No había aldea.

Llegamos por la noche, con las expectativas de poder descansar por fin en la civilización.

Yo quería un baño calentito y una cama con un colchón de esos de látex.

Naruto esperaba comer más que nunca, y volver a ponerse a estudiar. Se lo estaba tomando en serio, aunque aquello estaba claro que no era lo suyo.

Sai le había echado el ojo a una colina que acabábamos de pasar, y ya imaginaba el lienzo en su cabeza.

Yamato Taicho no sé lo que pensaba.

Y Shibuien seguramente en tetas y culos. Con perdón.

Pero lo dejamos todo cuando vimos el panorama.

Todas las casas estaban ardiendo, y allí reinaba el caos.

La gente corría, despavorida, y las calles estaban llenas de muertos y heridos.

Los llantos de los niños se oían por doquier, y la sangre me estaba mareando.

Y eso que estoy acostumbrada.

Fui la primera en reaccionar.

Saqué mis utensilios médicos y atendí a todos los heridos que pude.

Naruto y Sai me ayudaron, mientras Yamato Taicho buscaba a alguien que pudiera decirle lo que había ocurrido.

Shibuien estaba en estado de shok.

Nos adentramos aún más en el pueblo, y cada vez había más heridos. Yo no daba abasto, no podía ocuparme de todos yo sola.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarme.

El fuego me quemaba la piel, y me corté la pierna con un kunai que no sé de dónde vino.

Y mientras, la gente seguía huyendo.

Se supone que somos ninjas, y que nuestro mundo es así. Pero aquello era una atrocidad.

No pude evitar que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas al ver a una niña de unos dos o tres años llorando desconsoladamente al lado del cuerpo de una mujer joven ensangrentado.

Sujetaba de la mano una muñeca de trapo, y llamaba entre sollozos a su madre, mientras la que seguramente sería su casa ardía a sus espaldas.

Me apresuré a llegar hasta allí, y le tomé el pulso a la mujer.

Mi primera lágrima cayó al comprobar que estaba muerta. Le habían atravesado el pecho con una katana, y tenía más de medio cuerpo calcinado.

Cogí a la niña y se la tendí a otra mujer mayor que pasaba por allí, ilesa, y huía hacia el bosque.

La mujer miró el cuerpo de la madre de la niña y sin pensárselo dos veces cogió a la pequeña y siguió corriendo.

Miré al frente, ya con las lágrimas corriendo por mis mejillas.

Me sentía tan impotente. Estaba viendo a la gente morir ante mis ojos, y yo no podía hacer nada.

La sangre se extendía por las calles como un río al nacer, y los llantos y gritos no cesaban.

Tsunade-sama me dijo una vez que lo más duro para un ninja médico era ver morir a un paciente ante sus ojos.

Y sé que tenía razón. Nunca lo había comprendido tan bien hasta ahora.

Sabía que mi maestra había experimentado el dolor, pues el primer y último paciente al que había perdido era su propio novio, Dan.

Y si yo estaba en aquel estado viendo morir a gente a la que no conocía de nada, no podía ni imaginarme lo que había pasado ella.

Miré las llamas que cubrían una gran casa. Supe que era la de Shibuien, pues observaba cómo el fuego la devoraba temblando y llorando como un niño pequeño.

De pronto, vi a un hombre atravesar el portón de la casa tambaleándose, y me dirigí hacia él rápidamente, seguida por todo el equipo y Shibuien.

Naruto agarró al hombre antes de que se desplomara.

-Han… asesinado… a Usagi-sama…

Se desmayó, y con consternación comprobé que no había nada que hacer.

Se había desangrado por los múltiples cortes que había recibido al tratar de proteger a su señor.

Naruto lo tumbó en el suelo con delicadeza y las lágrimas aflorando a sus ojos celestes.

-¿Qué monstruo ha podido hacer esto?

Ignorándonos a todos, Shibuien se adentró en el caserón.

Corrimos tras él, entre las llamas.

Él no dejó de llamar a su padre, desesperado.

Nosotros nos dedicamos en cuerpo y alma a buscar supervivientes, pero allí tan sólo quedaban cadáveres. Era desesperante.

Además, no lograba sacarme de la cabeza la imagen de la niña que acababa de quedarse huérfana.

Y no habíamos encontrado ni un solo indicio de los que hubieran podido hacer eso.

Y yo veía en el rostro de Naruto una sospecha.

Porque sólo conocíamos una banda lo suficientemente poderosa para hacer todo eso. Para matar a toda esa gente tan despiadadamente.

Naruto apretó la mandíbula y los puños, clavándose las uñas.

Akatsuki.

Aunque en aquel momento no podíamos sospechar todo lo que nos equivocábamos.

Seguimos caminando, más bien corriendo, esquivando las llamas, y Shibuien seguía llamando a su padre a gritos, abatido.

Salimos al jardín trasero, y escuchamos un grito que nos heló la sangre.

Shibuien palideció y se dirigió a rodear un muro derribado.

-¡¡Chichiue!!

Fue donde terminó la que, supuestamente, sería una misión normal.

Y nos dimos de bruces contra él.

No contra el muro, ni contra el padre de Shibuien.

Nos topamos frente al pasado, aquel que nos hubiera gustado enterrar para siempre.

Dejé de respirar en el momento en que crucé mis ojos con los suyos, impregnados en rojo escarlata.

Con un movimiento rápido sacó su katana del cuerpo del padre de Shibuien, que cayó al suelo con estrépito.

Shibuien cayó de rodillas al suelo, mirando el cuerpo de su padre llorando.

A mi lado, Naruto lo veía todo como si fuera una ilusión.

A nuestras espaldas ya no existía el fuego, la destrucción, el pánico o el dolor.

Ahora sólo estábamos nosotros tres, cruzando miradas indescifrables.

Nos miraba fijamente, sin vernos. Con aquellos ojos vacíos que yo tanto odiaba.

Y tan sólo pude susurrar su nombre, que se escapó de mis labios con una brisa de aliento.

-Sasuke-kun…

* * *

**Bueno, pues a ver los reviews. Que sé que la gente está de vacaciones y teniendo una piscina lo último que apetece es ponerte a leer fics de la petarda de Mizuki, pero bueno, yo sigo subiendo. Siento si alguien se ha mareado con tanta sangre. Yo me he mareado cuando ha salido Sasuke xD Perdón, pero es que cuando mata está muy sexy n/n Os espero en los reviews!! Y caramelldansen!! (Sí, ahora es la que suena xD) **

Sayo!


	2. Atravesar el corazón

**Holaaa!! Muchas garcias a todos los que me dejásties review en al anterior capítulo, y me alegro de que os gustara. Y perdón por haber tardado tanto en actualizar u.u Ojo, atención, advertencia: si sois sensibles, pillad pañuelos. Ya ta, advertidos quedáis. Los de la compañía Clínex se harán ricos gracias a mí xD Bueno, el caso es que el final puede resultar un tanto... dramático, sádico... etc, etc... Pero comprendedme, hoy estoy hasta los cojones. De una personita por cuya culpa me quedo sin ir a montar en atracciones que descargan adrenalina. Y lo voy a decir tal que así: Naomi, estoy hasta los cojones de ti. Buf, que a gusto me he quedado. Bueno, pues eso. Gracias por ayudarme a descargarme. Que útil es FF xD Bueno, un beso! Que os guste!!**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Atravesar el corazón.**

Después de tanto tiempo, me parecía imposible que le hubiéramos encontrado.

Y más aún en aquellas circunstancias.

A mi lado, Naruto continuaba con su expresión de incredulidad.

Yo le miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Y no sabía ni qué pensar, ni qué sentir. No podía estar pasando aquello. Simplemente, debía de ser un sueño.

O más bien una pesadilla.

Sí, era eso. Para mí ya no era nada nuevo soñar con Sasuke. Ya estaba acostumbrada a despertar en medio de la noche con lágrimas en los ojos y su rostro en la mente. Mi nombre pronunciado por su voz, en un susurro roto…

Unas simples palabras que me hacían romper en llanto, solamente por volver a escuchar su voz.

Aquello sólo era una pesadilla. Sólo… una pesadilla…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y apreté los puños.

Mierda, sabía que no era así.

Aquello era demasiado real.

Miré al frente, intentando ver algo diferente.

Pero…

Aquello que tenía delante era un monstruo.

No era el Sasuke-kun que nosotros conocíamos. No, él jamás haría todo eso.

Quise mirar a Shibuien, desolado, llorando en el suelo, pero no podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos, tan fríos e indiferentes que me parecían inhumanos.

A mi mente acudió la imagen de la niña a la que habían arrebatado a su madre.

Era imposible que Sasuke-kun hubiera hecho eso.

Pero sabía que sólo era un vano intento de convencerme a mí misma.

Hacía mucho tiempo que me había prometido a mí misma que no habría más compasión. No más mentiras. No más engaños.

Sasuke-kun sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido. Y el Sasuke-kun que yo conocía jamás haría que otros pasaran por su sufrimiento.

Así que, decidí, si aquel no era Sasuke-kun, tan sólo era un asesino.

Saqué de mi bolsa porta-kunais mis guantes y me los puse, sin quitarle la vista de encima y con el ceño fruncido.

Sentía la mirada de Naruto en mí. Por fin, me di la vuelta y le lancé una mirada con un único mensaje:

Iba a luchar.

Él lo comprendió enseguida. Bajó la vista y apretó los puños. Una lágrima surcó su rostro.

Miré de nuevo al frente.

Si aquel no era Sasuke, yo lo iba a traer de vuelta.

Me eché a correr hacia él. Naruto no miraba. No era capaz.

Sai y Yamato se prepararon para ayudarme en caso de que fuera necesario.

En aquel instante, tan sólo existíamos él y yo.

Me miró, con aquellos ojos de muerto. Negros como el abismo que nos separaba.

Ahora éramos él y yo. Era nuestra lucha.

La mía contra el pasado.

Desenfundó su katana instantes antes de que yo llegara su lado.

Acumulé chakra en el puño y golpeé.

Él lo esquivó con un ágil movimiento.

El aire se tensó entre nosotros.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Supe en ese momento que tenía lágrimas en los ojos, porque me vi reflejada en los suyos. Y sus ojos estaban empañados por un sentimiento que identifiqué como nostalgia.

Y entonces ya no tuve ninguna duda.

Sasuke-kun seguía allí, atrapado en aquel cuerpo lleno de odio. E iba a sacarle.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi corazón se llenó de esperanza. Podríamos volver a casa. Los tres juntos, como antes.

Fruncí el ceño y me di la vuelta, volviendo a encararle.

Él me apuntó con su katana. Sonreí. Sabía que una parte de él estaba gritando que le ayudara, revolviéndose en su interior para volver a ser el de antes.

De nuevo ataqué.

Y esta vez no conté con que su katana me rozara el estómago. Sentí el afilado acero rasgar mi piel, y a los pocos instantes la sangre brotar de la herida.

Caí de rodillas al suelo, y miré por encima de mi hombro para ver su espalda. Tenía el puño fuertemente cerrado en torno a la empuñadura, y no se atrevía a darse la vuelta.

Sabía que él se defendería.

-¡Sakura!

Miré a Yamato Taicho y me puse en pie, para indicarles que estaba bien. Me curé la herida, aunque me dejaría una fina cicatriz.

Sai y Yamato ya estaban preparados para intervenir, y se echaron a correr hacia mí. Quise darme la vuelta e ir a luchar con ellos, pero algo me lo impidió. Naruto.

Estaba tirado en el suelo, abrazándose las rodillas, negándose a mirar.

Por las convulsiones de sus hombros supe que estaba llorando.

Dando la espalda a Sai y Yamato Taicho corrí a su lado. A mis espaldas, comencé a escuchar el ruido metálico de los kunais y los shurikens.

Me arrodillé al lado de Naruto y coloqué una mano en su espalda.

-Naruto…

Él no respondió.

-Vamos, levántate. Tienes… que luchar. Tienes que ayudarme.

Alzó la vista, y no pude soportar la visión de sus hermosos ojos azules impregnados en lágrimas. Desvié la vista hasta el suelo y apreté la mandíbula.

-¿Luchar contra qué, Sakura?

No pude mirarle a la cara. No sabía qué responder ante esa pregunta.

-No sé si ése que tengo delante es mi mejor amigo o si es… un monstruo, un asesino.

Miré al frente, con él, y ambos observamos a Sasuke-kun luchar contra Sai y Yamato Taicho.

-Mira todo lo que ha hecho, Sakura. ¿A quién tengo que pegar? ¿Al asesino que ha causado todo esto, o a mi mejor amigo?

Apreté un puño, incapaz de mirarle a la cara. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, intentando no pensar en eso.

-¡No puedo decidir entre matarle o simplemente dañarle justo antes de atacar! ¡¿Acaso crees que soy capaz de elegir entre mi vida y las de todos los que la han perdido aquí?! ¡Soy yo o el resto del mundo, Sakura!

-¡Sasuke-kun no es así!

Él me miró. Yo estaba jadeando, y le había gritado a la cara.

-Él… él jamás haría esto. Lo sabes tan bien como yo, Naruto. Es tu amigo le conoces perfectamente. Sólo… está confundido…

Él me miró unos instantes, incrédulo. Ni siquiera yo sabía por qué había dicho aquello.

Pero lo sentía, de verdad.

-Escucha, Naruto…

Él me miró interrogante.

-Le he visto. He visto sus ojos, su mirada. Y te prometo que ahí dentro, escondido, sigue estando el Sasuke-kun que tú y yo conocemos. Tan sólo tenemos que rescatarle.

¿Lo dije para convencerle a él o para convencerme a mí misma?

No lo sé, pero pareció funcionar. Miré a Naruto, y le sonreí. Quería que supiera que aún no me había dado por vencida.

Quería demostrarle que todos aquellos años de espera, de entrenamiento y de esfuerzos iban a dar sus frutos.

Quise que viera en mi mirada la imagen de nosotros tres, juntos de nuevo en Konoha, comiendo ramen, o entrenando con Kakashi-sensei.

Y sus ojos de nuevo se iluminaron. Había funcionado.

Naruto se levantó, con las fuerzas renovadas.

-Está bien. A por él.

Yo sonreí, henchida de alegría. ¡Volveríamos a ser el Equipo 7!

-Pero… -Miré a Naruto, alarmada. Esa palabra siempre me daba miedo.- Tendrás que dejarme que le desfigure un poco la cara, porque le voy a pegar una ostia por esto que pasará tres meses en el hospital.

Sonreí y asentí. Era Naruto, y siempre lo sería.

Ambos nos pusimos de pies y miramos a Sasuke-kun. Noté agrandarse la sonrisa de Naruto cuando él nos miró de reojo y sonrió de medio lado.

Nos miramos de nuevo entre nosotros y corrimos a relevar a Sai y a Yamato.

En cuanto entramos en la batalla, todo fue como una danza frenética, en la que intentábamos alcanzarnos sin herirnos.

Pese al tiempo pasado, nos dimos cuenta enseguida de que nos conocíamos demasiado bien. Nuestros movimientos se moldeaban a los de los otros con perfecta sincronización.

Naruto y yo intercambiamos miradas y enseguida urdimos un plan. Él atacaría por delante y yo por detrás.

Nos colocamos en posición con un par de saltos y ambos a la vez corrimos hacia Sasuke-kun. Él comenzó a formar sellos con agilidad inhumana en las manos.

Apenas le tomó un segundo formas la gran bola de fuego en la boca.

Ésta salió disparad de su boca hasta Naruto, y él tuvo que esquivarla, por lo que le dio el tiempo suficiente para darse la vuelta y encararme.

Yo me había desconcentrado, preocupada por Naruto, y hasta que no le vi emerger de la gran humareda que se había causado al incendiarse una parte intacta de la casa del pare de Shibuien no me di cuenta de lo que tenía delante.

Alcé el puño en el último momento, pero no pude evitar lo inevitable.

La katana de Sasuke-kun me atravesó el pecho limpiamente.

Con los ojos desorbitados escupí la sangre que corría por mi garganta. Escuché mi nombre gritado desgarradoramente a lo lejos, difuso, y no me hizo falta reconocer la voz para saber que aquel aullido cargado de dolor provenía de los pulmones y el lama de Naruto.

No pude mirarle. No a él.

Alcé la vista con miedo de lo que pudiera encontrarme y miré fijamente la expresión indescifrable de Sasuke-kun los ojos justo antes de exhalar mi último aliento.

Noté la lágrima caer por mi mejilla. Y en cuanto se desprendió de mi rostro sentí como mi vida se iba con ella.

* * *

**Bueno... em... amenazas en los reviews, plis...**

Sayo!


	3. Renacer

**Holaaa!!! Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, lo siento ToT Pensaba subirlo hace (cuenta con los dedos) cuatro días! Pero mi conexión a internet está fatal (desventajas de vivir en un pueblo pequeño). De todos modos, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews, estoy viendo que esta historia está gustando mucho! De momento tengo muchas ideas, pero no sé cuáles podré llevar a cabo y cuales no. aunque primero terminaré con éste. I promise it! Bueno, para todos los que se esperaban que Sakura muriera ò.ó les diré que no puedo hacer eso. La quiero mucho ToT Me estoy concentrando mucho en este fic, así que espero que les esté gustando tanto como a mí escribirlo. Un beso!!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Capítulo 3: Renacer**

Antes de recuperar la conciencia sobre mí misma, lo primero que sentí fue el dolor. Un dolor lacerante y agudo, en medio del pecho.

Antes incluso de abrir los ojos intenté llevarme una mano a la zona adolorida, pero el simple movimiento de la muñeca provocaba que la sangre corriera por la herida, y el sufrimiento se acentuaba.

Abrí los ojos, perdida y aterrorizada.

Mis pupilas tardaron unos segundos en acostumbrarse a la penumbra. En cuanto el dolor se calmó un poco me dispuse a efectuar un examen del lugar.

Por el techo y las paredes rocosas me adiviné dentro de una cueva, profunda. La luz anaranjada provenía de unas velas dispuestas por toda la cámara. Creí distinguir unas estanterías repletas de libros al fondo, justo en frente de mí.

Ami derecha una mesa, con un par de sillas, lo más sencillas posibles. Había una puerta de madera encajada en la piedra, cerrada. Y a mi izquierda, lo que parecía la salida. Un túnel que giraba a la derecha, y por el que no se colaba nada de luz, por lo que pude deducir o que estaba en una parte muy profunda de la cueva o había otra puerta que yo no podía ver desde mi ángulo de visión.

No tardé en comprobarlo.

Justo cuando observaba el futon sobre el que estaba acostada, escuché chirriar unas bisagras tras la curva.

La luz que se filtró me cegó momentáneamente.

Después de la luz, al cerrarse el portón, vi la figura.

Y su rostro, tan oscuro como su contorno. La barbilla perfecta, los labios de hielo, como su alma, la forma varonil de su mandíbula.

Y debajo de un par de hebras de flequillo aparecieron sus ojos.

Negros.

Más oscuros que la propia oscuridad.

Me observó desde la penumbra.

Susurré su nombre, sólo para comprobar que aún tenía voz.

-Sasuke-kun…

Me miró unos instantes más, y luego avanzó hacia la mesa.

Yo estaba paralizada. No por el dolor de la herida, sino por su simple presencia y la tromba de sentimientos contradictorios que me provocaba.

¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿Qué hacía yo allí? ¿Qué diablos había pasado?

Y de pronto recordé la batalla. Y mi herida. Aquel agujero que tenía en el pecho.

Siempre le había tenido. Sólo que ahora se veía, con la forma de una horrible herida, imaginé, ya que no la había visto.

Pero, como no era capaz de moverme, simplemente le miré.

-Has despertado…

Su voz me pilló por sorpresa, pero sobretodo su tono aliviado.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?

Mi propia voz me resultó extraña. De pronto tuve la sensación de haber despertado de un largo letargo.

Él tardó unos segundos en responder.

-Tres días.

Ahí ya no pude aguantarlo más. Intenté incorporarme, con el resultado de que el dolor en el pecho reapareciera, esta vez demasiado fuerte como para soportarlo. Me derrumbé de nuevo en el futon con un grito.

Sasuke-kun enseguida acudió a mi lado, con algo en las manos.

-¡Estás loca! Tu herida aún no se ha cerrado.

Se arrodilló a mi lado y…

Joder, como dolía la puta herida.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mientras pugnaba por no llorar.

El dolor me impedía pensar en cualquier otra cosa, incluso en Sasuke-kun.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Noté el frío en la herida. Agarré con fuerza lo primero que encontré, y que más tarde descubrí, era la muñeca de Sasuke-kun.

Sentí otro líquido entremezclarse con mi sangre, más frío, pero que me quemó inmediatamente.

Pese al dolor, en un destello de lucidez, supe que aquello estaba curando mi herida.

Como siempre decía mi madre, lo que escuece, cura.

Así que aguanté todo lo que pude, soltando un grito o un quejido de vez en cuando. Estoy segura de que perdí la consciencia durante unos instantes, pero cuando abrí los ojos, el dolor se estaba retirando.

Yo estaba jadeando y sudando, más cansada que nunca.

Sasuke-kun me tapó con la manta y se sentó a mi lado, esperando a que me calmara.

Levanté una mano y cogí el bote que él tenía a su lado.

No tenía etiqueta, y el líquido era de un color morado oscuro.

Miré a Sasuke-kun, y no hizo falta que dijera nada. Fue como si nos comunicáramos con los ojos.

-Un regenerador de células. Escuece un huevo, pero es el más efectivo que existe. Inventó de Kabuto.

Hice un mohín de asco, ya que Sasuke-kun sonrió de medio lado.

Jamás pensé que echaría de menos esa sonrisa y su aire altanero.

De momento, el dolor de la herida había desparecido.

-¿Y por qué Kabuto se preocupa por mí?

Él sonrió de nuevo.

-No se preocupa. Ni siquiera sabe que estás aquí. Nadie lo sabe.

Arrugué el ceño.

-Vale, y… ¿dónde es "aquí" exactamente?

-Cerca de la frontera de Hi no Kuni. Orochimaru tiene una guarida cerca de aquí. Siempre que tengo un momento libre vengo a esta cueva. Como ves, me las he arreglado bastante bien.

Abarcó la caverna con la mirada. Miré a mi alrededor de nuevo. Desde mi posición veía toda la cueva, menos la entrada. No era precisamente un hotelazo de cinco estrellas, pero era acogedor, y con el tiempo acabaría gustándome.

Y vaya si me gustaría.

Nos miramos unos instantes. Suspiré, derrotada.

-¿Podrías explicarme qué hago aquí? Estoy un poco perdida.

Él se encogió de hombros, como si la cosa no fuera con él.

-Te traje y te curé.

-Después de haber estado a punto de matarme.

Le miré fijamente, buscando atravesarle con la mirada, aunque lo único que conseguí en mi patético intento de intimidarle un poco fue que volviera a sonreír con petulancia.

Aquella actitud me dejó un tanto descolocada, pero acabé percatándome de lo que insinuaba.

Oh, claro, yo era ninja médico, debería haberme dado cuenta enseguida. Tenía un agujero en el medio del pecho, lleno de órganos vitales.

Muy mala suerte hay que tener para no matar a alguien atravesándole el pecho.

O mucha puntería.

Enseguida me hice un esquema mental de lo que había pasado.

La katana me había pasado rozando el esternón por la derecha, entre dos costillas, y se había detenido justo a tiempo para no atravesarme el pulmón. Aún así era profunda, y peligrosa.

Era una operación arriesgada, y mucho más para pensarla en medio de una batalla, segundos antes de tener que realizarla. Si le hubiera temblado el pulso y se hubiera desviado mínimamente, yo ya no estaría en este mundo.

Miré a Sasuke-kun y vino a mi mente una frase que Tsunade-sama me dijo una vez.

"Hay que ser certero para matar, pero mucho más para no hacerlo."

Me di cuenta entonces de lo fuerte que se había hecho Sasuke-kun.

Al menos, me dije, el haberse marchado de la Aldea no había sido en vano.

No quise entristecerme pensando en el pasado, por lo que cambié de tema.

-Así que me cogiste y te largaste sin más. ¿Y Naruto dejó que me llevaras contigo sin rechistar?

Él frunció el ceño y se levantó, visiblemente molesto.

Oh, oh. Había metido la pata nombrándole. Y él había malinterpretado las cosas.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Creen que estás muerta.

Abrí los ojos todo lo que mis párpados me permitieron. La noticia me había impactado, dejándome sin habla. Yo… ¿muerta?

-Después de herirte les hice caer en un genjutsu. Estaban tan conmocionados que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de ello. Piensan que arrojé tu cadáver al fuego y luego huí solo, cuando en realidad te llevaba en brazos. Por supuesto, no habrán encontrado ni tus cenizas. De todos modos, hace tan sólo unas horas que ha terminado tu funeral.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de retener las lágrimas.

La sola imagen de mis padres, mis amigos… todos, llorando alrededor de una tumba que no debía estar ahí golpeó con fuerza mi cabeza. Y me dolió de nuevo el pecho, pero sin tener nada que ver con la herida.

-Mierda. Tienen que saber que estoy bien, que estoy viva…

-No puedes moverte.

No, eso estaba claro. Le miré, y mis ojos centellearon tras las lágrimas.

-Tú sí.

Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de asimilar lo que le pedía. Pero su voz no admitía réplica.

-No.

Suspiré, rendida. Sabía que no iba a poder convencerle.

De todos modos, tarde o temprano me curaría y volvería a casa. Se acabaría descubriendo mi falsa muerte. Pero sólo por ahorrarles el sufrimiento…

Y a Naruto el cabreo con la persona ala que él consideraba su mejor amigo. ¿Cómo se sentiría después de haber "presenciado" mi muerte a manos de Sasuke-kun, que era como un hermano para él? Se sentiría traicionado.

Me prometí no pensar en eso. Tan sólo me provocaría más dolor.

De momento me centré en la pregunta que me martilleaba la cabeza:

-¿Por qué me salvaste?

Nos miramos unos segundos. La tensión se respiraba. Creí que no iba a contestar.

-Porque ellos no hubieran encontrado un médico a tiempo.

Él sabía que no era ésa la respuesta que yo quería. Que no era eso lo que le había preguntado. Yo quería saber qué le había llevado a salvarme.

Pero no me iba a dar otra respuesta. Lo sabía. Al menos, no de momento, hasta que recuperáramos la confianza que habíamos perdido.

Si es que alguna vez habíamos tenido alguna.

Pero, en ese momento, lo único que importaba era que yo podría haber estado muerta.

Y estaba viva gracias a Sasuke-kun. Y eso, junto con lo que sentía por él, me uniría a él por siempre.

Sabía que a partir de entonces, iba a vivir atada él.

* * *

**¿Cursi? Sí, lo sé u.u Pero es que cuando me meto en la piel de Sakura me queda así. Esto de comprender muy bien como es estar enamorada de Sasuke... no puede salir nada bueno de ello. Otra cosa, creo que el siguiente capi no tardaré tanto como este, pues ya tengo un borrador listo (ahora me faltan las ganas para pasarlo a ordenador). Bueno, trataré de que sea cuanto antes. **

**Y procuraré responder a todos los reviews que pueda! Me gusta mucho tener relación con vosotros n.n!! **

**Un besoo!!**


End file.
